harmidomfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Gaciowy zakład/Transkrypt
Hen: '[P''rzybiega do domu]'' ''Jeszcze trochę popada i błoto będzie pierwsza klasa! sobie twarz błotem '''Hila: ubrania, a Holly płacze, Dlaczego w cukierni nie opowiada się pikantnych kawałów? Bo wszystko tam przesłodzone! się Harma: 'muzyki w radiu Jak ja kocham ten kawałek! Dawać czadu chłopaki! i krzyczy, bo Hercia wychyla się z kominka i ją przestrasza '''Hercia: 'się z kominka Próbuję się skupić na wierszu. 'Hania: 'przez telefon Nie, tam, to ja kocham cię bardziej. telefon i mówi do Honi Mamy jubileusz. 'Honia: 'sobie paznokcie Masakra! Wy to będziecie ze sobą zawsze. 'Hala: '''A propo wieczności Hanno: z moich obserwacji wynika, że nie byłaś w toalecie od zbyt dawna. Hani swoje obliczenia '''Hania: '''Fuj! Nie życzę sobie żebyś badała mi częstotliwość wydalania. '''Hirek: '''Ach, siąpawica! Ugoda na zaciśnianie stosunków rodzinnych i czytanie komiksów. '''Hola: 'w lusterku jak Hirek ściąga spodnie Obleś! '''Hirek: '''Co? '''Hola: '''Co ty masz z tym czytaniem komiksów w samych gaciach? '''Hirek: '''Albowiem gdy czytam w ubraniu, brak mi wygody i skupienia.A chyba wiesz jak ważny jest dla mnie komfort. do siostry majtkami. Suń się. na kanapie. '''Hola: '''Bardzo drażniący nawyk i wszędzie roznosisz bkaterie! '''Hirek: '''Mój drażniący? A ty nie odrywasz się od lustra nawet na pięć sekund. '''Hila: '''Kłamczuch! się w lusterku, gdy widzi, że rodzeństwo się na nią patrzy, uśmiecha się. '''Hirek: '''Ty Haniu umarłabyś gdybyś nie gadała z Robciem nom kurczę stop. '''Hania: '''Wcale nie gadam z Robciem nom kurcze stop. do telefonu. Prawda Robciu? '''Hirek: '''Hala, a ty? Wciąż robisz te swoje podejrzane badania kałowe. '''Hala: '''To fascynująca dziedzina nauki. '''Hirek: '''Widzicie? Każda z was ma drażniące nawyki, bez których nie może żyć. '''Hania: Wytrzymamy bez nich dłużej niż ty. Hirek: 'Zakładzik, że nie? '''Hola: 'oczy od lusterka Zakłądzik? A może podkręcimy jego wartość? na oparcie kanapy Jeśli powstrzymamy się od tych swoich dłużej niż ty się powstrzymasz od tego, będziesz musiał skończyć z czytaniem w samych gatkach. Na wieczność! 'Pozostałe sióstry (bez Holly): '''Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak! '''Hirek: '''Chwilunia... siadają na miejscach. Co będę z tego miał? '''Hola: '''Jeśli ty wygrasz, to my nie będziemy narzekać na twoje świecenie goleniami. '''Hirek: '''Dobra, ale jeśli was pokonam, to macie mi kupić tę pięknoty. na czerwone majtki z magazynu. Czysta bawełna. Zgrabne, wyszczuplające szwy bez uciskowe. Nazwę je majciochami zwycięstwa. się naradzają '''Hola: '''Stoi. '''Hirek: '''Spoko, czyli ja mam czytać komiksy w ubraniu, Hola nie patrzsz w lusterko [ Hola zamyka lusterko], Harma nie gada do swoich idoli zakrywa sobie usta ręką, Hen nie dotyka błota biegnie do błota, lecz po słowach Hirka wraca do domu, Hania nie gada z Robertem [Hania się rozłańcza i pyta: ''Z jakim Robertem?], Honia nie mówi masakra [Honia mówi: Masakra], Hercia nie może wyskakiwać i nas straszyć znika w kominku, Hala musi przerwać te swoje dziwne badania mówi: Wybacz postępie naukowy, Hila nie opowiada sucharów dosłownie sobie "zapina" usta, Hela nie zyje wyłączine sportem chce zamachnąć się miotłę, lecz po słowach Hirka sprząta nią, a Holly nie ryczy wkłada sobie smoczek do buzi. 'Wszystkie siotry poza Holly: '''Stoi! '''Hola: '''Ubierasz się chłoptasiu! '''Hirek: 'z kanapy Bardzo dobrze się, a więc zaczynamy od teraz. 'Honia: '''Czekajcie, Masakra: zapomniałam zasad. '''Hania: 'siostrą Honia, Masakra już nie mówisz. 'Honia: '''A, już czaję. '''Hirek: '''Dobra, zaczynamy więc od teraz. '''Honia: '''Masakra, ja to przecież wygram. jej twarzy pojawia się X, a siostry wzychają '''Hercia: '''Gratulacje jednym słowem Hercia przestrasza resztę rodzeństwa, a na jej twarzy pojawia się X Obciach. '''Hola: '''No co wy dziewczyny, skupcie się! '''Hirek: '''Dwie odpadły, już czuję zapach Majciochów Zwycięstwa. Chwila, nie o zapach mi chodzi. '''Hola: 'się koślawo. Spoko, nie ma sprawy, lusterko nie jest mi potrzebne do nałożenia szminki. Wygodnie ci tam braciszku? 'Hirek: 'się na fotelu. Jasne. Właśnie zatapiam się w fascynującej przygodzie. się uśmiecha. Hani dzwoni Robert, ta chce odebrać, lecz Hola się rozłącza. 'Hola: '''Panuj nad sobą kobieto! '''Hania: '''Ech. '''Hela: 'z Hilą ubrania No, ech. Składanie skarpet nie ma w sobie nic ze sportu. 'Hila: '''Ani z żartów. patrzy smutno na ogródek, w którym Bolek i Kot bawią się w błocie i biegnie do drzwi, które zagradza jej Hola '''Hola: '''Stój Hen! Siad! [Siostra "drapie drzwi jak pies, a Hola wskazuje na posłanie Bolka, do którego bliźniaczka biegnie i się gładzie jak zwierze]. 'Harma: '''Herdi, werdi, werdi! Kaszka z mleczkiem! Pogadam sobie po duńsku. Elskede. '''Hala: '''Wietne afslibe Chomosapiens. znowu dzwoni do Hani, a Harma wyciąga po niego rękę. '''Harma: '''Ja to wezmę. Mange tak. '''Hania: '''Chyba gnisz, znaczy śnisz. Puszczaj, słyszysz? się dziewczyny potrącają koszyk z ubraniami, z którego wylatuje skarpetka, która dla Heli wygląda jak piłka. '''Hela: '''Koszykówka... '''Pozostałe siostry: '''Nie! Nie rób tego! wrzuca skarpetkę do kosza mówiąc: ''Dwa punkty! ''kilka razy, po czym na jej twarzy pojawia się X '''Hirek: '''Bye, bye! się i wzycha. Może ja złe spodnie noszę? do kosza na obrania i wyjmuje zielone dresy Drapiące fioletowe dżinsy. Za wąskie. nieokreślone, białe spodnie. Zbyt histeryczne rajciopowe. O te będą dobre! stuka w szybę '''Robert: '''Skarbie! Dlaczego nie odbierasz telefonu? '''Hania: 'do okna. Wybacz mi mój ukochany! zasłony, po czym patrzy na Hirka Syfon, dlaczego włożyłeś moje leginsy? 'Hirek: 'nogi ma włożone kwiaciaste leginsy. No, co? Nie było w umowie, tego, że mam być w swoich ciuchach. A te? Są super wygodne. 'Hania: '''Powodzenia, bo te spodnie to się na prawdę nieźle wcinają. '''Hirek: '''Ta, jasne. Specjalnie tak mówisz, żeby... Aua! mu się wcinają w pośladki No, wcinają się. słucha muzyki '''Jay Rock: '''Hej, to ja - Jay Rock! Rozdaję dziś bilety na koncert waszego idola Mick'a Swagger'a, a wygra je słuchacz, który najpiękniej się do niego odezwie znika. podchodzi do okna, gdzie buka Robuś, lecz ona go ignoruje, po czym wyciąga telefon. '''Jay Rock: '''Halo, ktoś dzwoni? No to słuchamy. '''Harma: '''Gram prawie jak ty, kochany, czy dasz mi bilecik? '''Jay Rock: '''Głośniej, nic nie słyszę. '''Harma: 'Wyraźniej. Gram jak ty, kochany, czy dasz mi bilecik? 'Jay Rock: '''Tym nikłym szeptem, to ty nic nie wygrasz. '''Harma: 'krzyczy Ja cię kocham Mick, ale dasz mi ten bilecik?! odsłania zasłonę pokazując rodzeństwu siostrę 'Harma: '''Herdi, werdi? jej twarzy pojawia się X '''Hirek: 'sobie leginsy. Ech, dwudziesty raz czytam tę samą stronę! puka do drzwi 'Hirek: '''Kto tam? '''Gość: '''Robert! '''Hirek: 'się A jaki Robert? chce coś powiedzieć, ale Hola jej nie pozwala 'Hola: '''Ani mi się waż Hila, ty nie odpowiadasz! '''Hania: '''Dosłownie muszę go wpuścić. chce otworzyć drzwi, ale Hola staje jej na drodze. Przez pewien czas, siostry się ze sobą mocują, aż w końcu Robert coś mówi '''Robert: '''Wiemy, ile sióstr Harmidomskich trzeba do otworzenia drzwi? '''Hola: '''Hila, nie wolno ci odpowiadać! '''Hania: '''Patrz: darmowe próbki mejkapu! puszcza Hanię, a ta podbiega do drzwi i je otwiera. Stoi w nich Robert '''Hania: '''Rubuś? patrzy na ubłocone buty chłopaka '''Hen: '''Błotko! [Hania przytula Robusia, a Hen tapla się w błocie. Na twarzach dziewczyn pojawiają się X) '''Hania: '''Dzisiaj jest nasz jubileusz sześciu tygodni, mój Misiu! '''Robert: '''Moja śliczna, przyszedłbym troche wcześniej, ale przepuszczałem kurę na przejściu. '''Hirek: '''A czemu kura przeszła na drugą stronę? '''Hila: 'szybko Się przełożyć na drugi bok skontrołować się na przejściu, dowieźć, że nie jest indykiem! się maniakalnie 'Hola: '''NIEEEEEEEE! na Hilę '''Hila: '''Uratowana przez żart jej twarzy pojawia się X '''Robert: '''Masz mała, przyniosłem ci coś super jej napój. '''Hania: '''Oooooooooch! napój. '''Robert: '''Piliśmy go na pierwszej randce. Sześć tygodni temu. się orientuje,co się dzieje. '''Hania: '''Wydalenie! Dosłownie! do łazienki. '''Hala: 'zza fotela Och! Brakujące ogniwo do moich gastro-wydajnych badań. [wbiega za Hanną do łazienki, Hanka krzyczy, a ona mówi: Boleściwa patko naturo!, po czym schodzi i na jej twarzy pojawia się X] 'Hala: '''Jestem tylko człowiekiem. '''Hola: '''Jesteście beznadziejne! '''Hirek: '''I zostało ich dwoje. '''Hola: '''Z amatorkami poszło ci całkiem szybko, a teraz zmierzysz się z profesjonalistką! '''Hirek: '''Nie skapituluję, przez wzgląd na wszystko co wygodne! sobie leginsy. Au! Muszę coś zrobić z tymi portkami! '''Hirek: 'się w dresach. No, w tych spodniach, to ja mogę czytać! na fotel. Zacznijcie się przyzwyczajać do golizny, bo jestem o włos od wygranej. 'Hola: '''A, więc pora podkręcić atmosferę temperaturę. '''Hirek: 'się. Uff...Ech, gorąco się zrobiło. do termometru. Trzydzieści sześć stopni?! Więc tak ona chce to rozegrać. schodzi po schodach 'Hola: '''Hirku, co ty robisz? '''Hirek: '''Czytam sobie, a i wypolerowałem tu każdą gładką powierzchnię. Na wysoki połysk. Można się przejrzeć. zakrywa sobie oczy '''Hola: '''Aaaaaach! Nie wolno patrzeć na siebie. Na piękną prześliczną siebie. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaach! do kuchni. '''Hirek: '''A w kuchni wyfroterowałem podłogę! Idealnie odbija! '''Hola: '''Aaaaaaach! w fotel, na którym siedzi Hirek. Dość tego! na parcie z majtkami w rękach. Zaraz wymiękniesz! Wiem, że ich pragniesz! majtkami o twarz Hirka. Wąchaj! Wąchaj bawełnę! Wiem, że chcesz je włożyć! '''Hirek: '''Ja się nie poddam! Ty byś się poddała, gdybyś wiedziała jak naprawdę wyglądasz! ręku trzyma lusterko. '''Hola: '''Co? Halo? Czy z moją buźką jest coś nie tak? zaprzeczają '''Hola: '''Kłamiecie! Dajcie lusterko! się w klamce. Aaaaaaach! na górę, po czym wraca, wyglądając jak na początku. '''Hola: '''Ach. Już mi lepiej! jej twarzy pojawia się X '''Hirek: '''Tak, zwycięstwo! spodnie. Majciochy Zwycięstwa poproszę! No już wyskakujcie z kasy H\go smoczek Hej mała! mruga '''Hirek: '''Ach! Holly! '''Hania: '''Przez cały ten czas nie płakała. A więc... '''9 sióstr: '''Holly wygrywa! '''Hirek: '''A ja przegrywam. '''Hola: '''Biedaku, masz zabronione czytanie komiksów w dezabilu po wieczność. twarzy Hirka pojawia się X '''Hola: 'siostry już się uspokoiły Ach, stęskniłam się za tym ślicznym obliczem. lusterku widzi smutnego Hirka. pukanie do drzwi 'Hila: '''Kto tam? '''Gość: '''Listonosz '''Hila: '''Jaki listonosz, słucham? '''Listonosz: '''Zlituj się dziecko, deszcz pada. '''Hila: '''To ma być puenta? Niech pan lepiej popracuje nad przesłaniem. się. otwiera drzwi '''Listonosz: '''Przesyłka dla Hirka Harmidomskiego. '''Hirek: 'paczkę Och! Majciochy Zwycięstwa. Skąd się tu wzięły? '''Hania: '''Myśmy nic nie zamawiały. '''Hola: '''To ja zamówiłam. '''Pozostałe siostry: '''Ale, to on przegrał zakład! '''Hola: '''Ale czy tylko on? Żadna z nas nie potrafiła porzucić nawyków. Dlaczego jemu każemy to robić? Pora zaakceptować własne przyzwyczajenia, nawet jeśli niektóre są mega obrzydliwe. się z nią zgadzają '''Hirek: siostrę Dziękuję! Aż szkoda mi ich używać... Ale się zmuszę. się i wkłada majtki Hirek: '''Ach, siąpawica! Pogoda akurat na ulubione zajęcia w gronie ulubionych osób... ...oraz bez uciskowych majtek. '''Robuś: Kuro, zaczekaj, dlaczego przeszłaś na drugą stronę?Kategoria:Transkrypcje Kategoria:Transkrypcje sezonu 1